


what do you do when you're miles away

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Series: i was laying on the sofa and you were fanning me [7]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Drunk Texting, M/M, Phone Sex, Pre-Established Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make this quick, Dana is probably caramelizing the creme brulee as we speak.”</p><p>He hears a bit of shuffling, a yelp, and is met with a somewhat raspy and breathless reply. “Phone sex? Seriously?”</p><p>Well. “Yes. Seriously.”</p><p>He counts to five in his head, can’t remember the last time he ever got off with someone on the phone much less someone like Louis. He’s got a vivid imagination and could probably do well without the phone conversation but he does love Louis’ voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what do you do when you're miles away

He's not entirely sure how he ends up texting Louis halfway through dinner, but he does. He's so bored he's casually leaned back in the dining room chair sneaking his phone out under the table like a complete _child_. 

_Eileen is rambling about me again._

He doesn't expect a text back; doesn't even have a clue what Louis could possibly be doing at the moment. And assumes he's too busy as he's pocketing his phone before it buzzes. 

_**you have such an ego x** _

_I'm being serious! it's all bragging! I hate these people._

**_dint know u were something to be bragged abt_ **

_Are you drunk?_

**_a little_ **

Which Nick thinks is hilarious and he snorts too loudly and suddenly his mother is glaring at him. So he raises a hand, excuses himself from dining table and the other guests he honestly doesn't know, and heads up to his own bedroom. Which is okay. He's perfectly fine not being the center of attention for one night.

When he looks back at his phone, there's two unread messages. 

**_tell her ur nick grimshaw and u cba to belittle yourself w/ nobodies_ **

**_tell her to suck your dick too that ll b funny_**  

He laughs again, runs a hand through his falling quiff and falls back onto the untouched bed. His fingers tap away at the keyboard, responses flitting through his head every so often.

_Yes yes. Eileen, suck my dick thanks._

Which he erases almost immediately. 

_Louis Tomlinson wants me to tell you to suck my dick._

Again, the message disappears.

_why don't you instead?_

_suck my dick, that is. you seem to enjoy it._

Nick could have worded it a little cleaner but he's already thinking about the last rendezvous he and Louis embarked upon (it was horribly set up, trying to get them both to a hotel through back entrances and service elevators and secret stairways) and he remembers Louis' gorgeous lush lips wrapped around him and the '...' on the text screen makes him nervous.

_**im at home x** _

He wastes no time whatsoever pressing the call button on the top of the screen, digging his fingernails into his skin as it rings once, twice, three times before, "'m not all that drunk."

"Make this quick, Dana is probably caramelizing the creme brulee as we speak."

He hears a bit of shuffling, a yelp, and is met with a somewhat raspy and breathless reply. "Phone sex? Seriously?"

Well. "Yes. Seriously."

He counts to five in his head, can't remember the last time he ever got off with someone on the phone much less someone like Louis. He's got a vivid imagination and could probably do well without the phone conversation but he does love Louis' voice.

"You're so needy, Nicholas." He can hear the smug grin placated on Louis' face, can hear the way his eyebrows lift when he acts like a complete devil. 

But Nick is having none of it, and he'll agree that he's needy and impatient and has this sort of want thing when it comes to the younger male. "Shut up and take off your pants, yeah?" which sort of seems to shut Louis up completely. "God, you could put your mouth to much better use."

There's a little bit of ruffling around on the other line, a door closing hastily, and then he's able to hear Louis take a deep breath. "Oh yeah? Like how?" 

And god, he wants to giggle like a schoolgirl because he just absolutely loves taking control over these situations. Especially with Louis. His mind goes a million places before he finally picks a suitable response, firm but oh so quiet lest someone hear, "Yeah, yeah. Think I'd like to, to gag you. You're so fucking loud, gotta keep you quiet." He shifts uncomfortably at the thought; of too many times shoving his fingers into Louis' pretty mouth and watching him suck them raw, biting them when it became too much. "Put, put your fingers in your mouth. Two of 'em." 

There's a mumble from the other end and Nick assumes Louis' done as he's told, another trait he so willingly wants to devour. "God, wish I could see you right now. Wish I could _touch_ you. Wanna absolutely wreck you when I'm home, babe. Gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it dancing around on that silly little stage and-"

"Nick, fuck," Louis manages to moan, and Nick can imagine him rutting against his hand, curling a hand around himself and jerking in time to every word Nick says.

He's more than painfully hard, undoes his jeans and manages to pull them down to his thighs before he's got himself in his hand already leaking. "Imagine my hands on you, all over you, just. Nothing but touching, just you. Are you- are you-"

"Yes, jesus. Keep going."

He can _hear_ him keening, can see him writhing on the empty bed. "God, Louis. I don't think I can- don't think I can do this without seeing you. Tell- tell me what you're doing." Almost too easy.

Louis lets out a frustrated groan, one that causes Nick's toes to curl into the bed and his free hand gathering up the pure white fabric at his side. After a minute of silence. Louis finally speaks. "Got my hands on my cock, imagining they're yours. Not as big as yours, but. Miss your hands, miss the way you touch me. Miss- miss your mouth too, ha." His words are broken up, but still more controlled than Nick could ever be in this situation. Nick leisurely strokes himself, tries to keep it slow so to not finish before Louis. He's biting his bottom lip so hard he's sure he tastes blood, but. 

"For someone who's, who can't shut up every five seconds, you're awfully, awfully quiet," Nick decides on, swiping his tongue over the bruise on the plumpest part of his lip. 

Louis laughs, actually laughs, "could say the same about you, mister radio" and Nick doesn't think he's ever heard anything so lovely as Louis laughing, but Louis laughing in the midst of getting himself off. Well. It's breathy and _perfect_. "Close?"

Nick nods, let's out a choked "yea" because he can feel it deep in his body, can feel the pooling heat and if he can angle his hand just right on the tip of his cock he can probably-

"Can't wait to see you, babe. Can't wait, can't. Gonna ride you so hard. God, Nick. Gonna let you fuck me until it hurts to move my toes, need you to fuck me until you can't. Come on, babe." It's sinister and horrible with all of Louis' words and Nick comes with a choked sob, a moan that he attempts to muffle with his arm. Louis follows seconds later, much louder and shameless and Nick can picture him flushed on the bed. 

He stays there for a few minutes, breathless and debating the trek to the bathroom for a rag. He can hear Louis panting, settling down from the high and suddenly Nick barks a laugh. He cracks up more-so at the fact that he and his kind-of super famous pop star boyfriend just had phone sex. Because neither of them could wait two days to see each other. No, he realizes this is his life.

"What's so funny?" Louis whines, tired and annoyed and Nick just.

Nick couldn't help himself, smiling so large. "We just had phone sex."

"Yeah, yeah we did."

**Author's Note:**

> not 100% happy with that ending lols, but feedback is appreciated and encouraged :)


End file.
